memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Louise Fletcher
Louise Fletcher is the American actress who played the Bajoran spiritual leader Vedek (later Kai) Winn Adami on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. A screen legend in her own right, she is best known for her performance as the loathed Nurse Mildred Ratched in the classic film One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest, which earned her the 1975 Academy Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role. Star Trek: Voyager guest star Brad Dourif was nominated for an Oscar for his performance in the film, while Michael Berryman, Peter Brocco, Christopher Lloyd, and Vincent Schiavelli also had roles. Fletcher is one of only three Star Trek performers to have been nominated for a Best Leading Actress Academy Award (the others being Whoopi Goldberg and Jean Simmons) and the only one to have won the award. Life and early career Fletcher was born in Birmingham, Alabama on July 22, 1934. Both of her parents were deaf, and as a result, she learned sign language at a very early age. Her aunt, who taught her how to speak, also introduced her to the art of acting. Fletcher attended the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, where in 1956 she acted in the Institute of Outdoor Drama. After graduation, she travelled to Los Angeles, working as a receptionist by day and taking acting classes at night. By the end of 1958, she was working regularly in television and film, and continued to do so for several years. However, after her marriage to producer Jerry Bick in 1960 and subsequent motherhood, she went on a long hiatus to raise her family, returning in the 70s. Fletcher divorced Bick in 1978 after 18 years of marriage; they have two grown sons. Other works Fletcher returned to the silver screen in 1974, cast by legendary director Robert Altman in the film Thieves Like Us, co-starring with Keith Carradine, John Schuck and Bert Remsen. The following year, another legendary director, Milos Forman, cast her as Nurse Ratched in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Not only did she win for Best Actress, but the film also won Best Picture, as well as three other Oscars. Her portrayal of a cruel, sadistic nurse in a 1950's mental ward, stifling patients' individuality (as well as their recovery), was ranked the fifth greatest screen villain by the American Film Institute. Since winning her first (and thus far, only) Academy Award, she has starred in numerous other film projects, the majority of which feature fellow Star Trek alumni. In 1978, she had a memorable supporting role in the comedic thriller The Cheap Detective, co-starring James Cromwell, David Ogden Stiers, Vic Tayback, and Jonathan Banks. The following year, she appeared with her Cuckoo's Nest co-star Christopher Lloyd (Kruge in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) in the comedy The Lady in Red (also featuring Dick Miller). And in 1983, Star Trek: The Motion Picture special effects director-turned-feature film director and producer Douglas Trumbull cast her in the science fictionfilm Brainstorm. That same year, she co-starred with fellow recurring DS9 performer Wallace Shawn in Strange Invaders (also featuring Kenneth Tobey, Dey Young and Thomas Kopache). Throughout the late 1980s, she starred in several made-for-TV movies, including 1986's Second Serve (with Jeff Corey and Alice Krige), 1987's J. Edgar Hoover (with John McLiam and David Ogden Stiers), and 1989's Final Notice (also with David Ogden Stiers). She also had a role in the 1990 film Blue Steel, co-starring Clancy Brown, Mike Starr, and William Marshall. In 1994, she co-starred with David Warner in the thriller Tryst, with Seymour Cassel in Tollbooth, and with Bruce Davison in the TV movie Someone Else's Child. The following year, she was cast as Nora Bloom in the short-lived, cult sci-fi series VR.5. In 1997, Fletcher was one of several Trek alumni to star in the film Breast Men. Among her co-stars were Matt Frewer, Terry O'Quinn, Raphael Sbarge, Frank Novak, and Heidi Swedberg. In 2000, she co-starred with Whoopi Goldberg in More Dogs Than Bones, and in 2005, she co-starred with Erick Avari in Dancing in Twilight. In her illustrious career, Fletcher has starred or appeared in nearly eighty film and television projects. Besides DS9, she has also made guest appearances on dozens of other TV series, including the second episode of The Untouchables and Emmy-nominated performances on Picket Fences and Joan of Arcadia. She currently has a recurring role on the long-running drama ER. :For more film and TV projects, see Other Trek connections below. As Winn Adami In 1993, she accepted the role of Vedek Winn in the first season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Her portrayal of the inflexible, wry character gave it the condescending edge the part required. After two seasons, her character advanced to the status of Kai, which made her an even more integral part of the DS9 saga. Her recurring character on the series continued until the series finale in 1999. Appearances *Season 1 **"In the Hands of the Prophets" *Season 2 **"The Circle" **"The Siege" **"The Collaborator" *Season 3 **"Life Support" **"Shakaar" *Season 5 **"Rapture" **"In the Cards" *Season 6 **"The Reckoning" *Season 7 **"'Til Death Do Us Part" **"Strange Bedfellows" **"The Changing Face of Evil" **"When It Rains..." **"What You Leave Behind" (series finale) Other Trek connections Additional film & television works in which Fletcher with other Star Trek alumni: Feature films * Russian Roulette (1975, with Graham Jarvis) * Strange Behavior (1981, with Dey Young) * Firestarter (1984, with Leon Rippy) * The Boy Who Could Fly (1986, with Janet MacLachlan) * Grizzly II: The Predator (1987, with John Rhys-Davies) * Mulholland Falls (1996, with Ed Lauter) * Edie & Pen (1996, with Chris Sarandon and Michael McKean) * 2 Days in the Valley (1996, with Teri Hatcher and Lawrence Tierney) * Love Kills (1998, with Vincent Schiavelli) * Cruel Intentions (1999, with Herta Ware) * Very Mean Men (2000, with Charles Napier) * Manna from Heaven (2002, with Seymour Cassel and Frank Gorshin) * Finding Home (2003, with Jeannetta Arnette) * Clipping Adam (2004, with Robert Pine) TV series * One Step Beyond episode "Jeannie" (1959, with Charles Seel) * Perry Mason episode "The Case of the Mythical Monkeys" (1960, with William Boyett, Lawrence Dobkin, and Bill Erwin) * Wagon Train episode "The Tom Tuckett Story" (1960, with Don Keefer) * Perry Mason episode "The Case of the Larcenous Lady" (1960, with William Boyett, Robert Brown, and Byron Morrow) * The Best of the Post episode "Groper in the Dark" (1961, with John Hoyt) * The Life and Times of Wyatt Earp episode "The Law Must Be Fair" (1963, with John Anderson, Hal Baylor, Gregg Palmer, George D. Wallace, and Morgan Woodward) * In the Heat of the Night episode "December Days" (1990, with Andrew Prine and Logan Ramsey) * Civil Wars episode "The Triumph of DeVille" (1992, with Ray Buktenica, Lawrence Dobkin, and Kenneth Mars) * Picket Fences episodes "Bye-Bye, Bey-Bey" and "Three Weddings and a Meltdown" (1996, with Ray Walston, Roy Brocksmith, and John de Lancie) * Profiler episodes "Jack be Nimble, Jack be Quick" and "Victims of Victims" (1998 with Dennis Christopher and James Otis) * The Practice episode "Rhyme and Reason" (1998, with Ivar Brogger and Robert Pine) * Fantasy Island episode "Dying to Dance" (1998, with Malcolm McDowell, Mädchen Amick, and Bill Smitrovich) * Brimstone episode "Encore" (1998, with John Glover, Albert Hall and Lori Petty) * Wonderfalls episode "Barrel Bear" (2004, with William Sadler) * ER episode "Refusal of Care" (2005, with Mädchen Amick) * 7th Heaven episode "Honor Thy Mother" (2005, with Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks) * ER episode "Ruby Redux" (2005, with Sam Anderson and Leland Orser) * ER episode "You Are Here" (2005, with Leland Orser) TV movies * Nightmare on the 13th Floor (1990, with Frank Kopyc) * Sins of the Mind (1997, with Cyia Batten and Robert Pine) * Married to a Stranger (1997, with Ed Lauter) * Heartless (1997, with Mädchen Amick) * The Devil's Arithmetic (1999, with Kirsten Dunst) * A Time to Remember (2003, with Megan Gallagher) External Links * * Fletcher, Louise Fletcher, Louise de:Louise Fletcher es:Louise Fletcher nl:Louise Fletcher